fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Arren and Therru in Wonderland 2: Return to Underland
Cast Alice Kingsleigh: Therru (Tales from Earthsea; Her and Arren's evening attires are like their blue and pink attires, but they will not change clothes when shrinking and growing. However, Arren and Therru will accidentally get their clothes ripped off by the rose hedge after growing large and then wear Judy's spare clothes during their stay with her and then their main attires at Kanga's kingdom and especially their return home after their battle against Malefor) Extra with Therru: Arren (Tales from Earthsea; As her boyfriend who wishes to marry her instead of Seifer. And his arm will be accidentally injured by Moro and then healed when Moro licks it instead) Dinah: Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) McTwisp the White Rabbit: Bugs Bunny (Looney Toons) Extras with Bugs: Daffy Duck (Looney Toons), Buster Bunny, and Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) Doorknob: Stays the same Dodo: Skeeter Valentine (Doug; As a bird) The Animals of Wonderland/Underland friends: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Candy Kong, Bluster Kong, Funky Kong, and Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Bill the Lizard: Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum: Phil and Lil Deville (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Flowers: The Equestrian Girls good guys (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls) Extra allies for Arren and Therru: Spike, Ember, the Mane Seven, and the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls) Absolem the Blue Caterpillar: Wizardmon (Digimon) Cheshire Cat: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Extras with Eddy: Ed and Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Mad Hatter: Spongebob Squarepants March Hare: Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) Extras with Spongebob and Patrick: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); With Ace as the Tarrant Hightop side of the Mad Hatter), and the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Mallyumkin the Dormouse: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Extras with Olivia: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail), Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective; Basil can doubt that Arren and Therru are the Chosen Ones from the past at first) Tulgey Wood Creatures: King K. Rool, General Klump, Krusha, Kaptain Skurvy, Kutlass, and Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Queen of Hearts/Iracebeth the Red Queen: Judy the Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) Extra with Judy: Rudy (Horton Hears a Who; He'll be kind-hearted and be forced to stay in the pouch, but near the end during the rise up while interrupting Spongebob's attempted execution, he'll ditch his mom and ends up in Kanga's custody in the end, and then in the end of the third story, after Kanga and Judy reconcile, they decide to share custody of both Rudy and Roo) King of Hearts: Paul the Kangaroo (OC character) (Already deceased) Mirana the White Queen: Kanga (Winnie the Pooh franchise) Extra with Kanga: Roo (Winnie the Pooh franchise) Ilosovic Stayne the Knave of Hearts: Braig (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Jabberwocky: Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Bandersnatch: Moro (Princess Mononoke) Jubjub Bird: Harpymon (Digimon) Card guards: Stays the same Chess piece guards: Stays the same Bayard: Spike (Rugrats) Bielle (Bayard's wife): Fifi (Rugrats) Bayard and Bielle's puppies: Spike and Fifi's puppies (Rugrats) Duchess: Clarabelle Cow (Disney) Baby/Pig: Babe Gryphon: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Mock Turtle: Verne (Over the Hedge) Margaret Kingsleigh (Alice's sister): Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Helen Kingsleigh (Alice's mom): Mary Darling (Peter Pan) Charles Kingsleigh (Alice's dad): George Darling (Peter Pan) Hamish's dad: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Hamish's mom: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts; But she'll be like Squall, a soft-hearted person) Hamish: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts; As Arren's older brother) Aunt Imogen (Alice's aunt): Miriam Pataki (Hey Arnold) Lowell (Margaret's husband): Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service; But he won't cheat on Kiki. Instead, he will ruin his suit from the fruit punch by accident from Therru) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The Same Dream Over and Over Again Chapter 2: The Engagement Party Between Therru and Seifer/Down a Familiar Rabbit Hole Chapter 3: The Wrong Arren and Therru?/Moro's Ambush Chapter 4: Queen Judy's Orders/Meeting Up With Familiar Friends Chapter 5: You Both Lost Your Muchness/The Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings Captured Chapter 6: Off to the Rescue/Undercover Favorite of Queen Judy's Chapter 7: Getting the Vorpal Sword/Rescue, Escape, and Spongebob and Patrick's Heroic Stay-Behind Sacrifice Chapter 8: At Kanga's Kingdom/Spongebob's Execution Stopped and More Escapes Chapter 9: Arren and Therru's Realization and Choice/Arren and Therru vs. Malefor Chapter 10: Victory Celebration and Second Return Home/Ending For original story: Arren and Therru in Wonderland For third and final sequel: Arren and Therru in Wonderland 3: Through the Looking Glass Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Parodies